


A day with daddy

by Llana



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: Reader heads back to work after having their baby.  Chris is home for the day on daddy duty.





	A day with daddy

Word Count: 1188  
Warnings: Fluffy fun, and language

The time had come to have to return to work, at least for the day. You were reading for your next movie that was coming up in a few months and you were going to have to leave the baby home with Chris. He was thrilled to have your daughter, Piper, to himself for the whole day. The new mommy hormones were not helping you today as you were getting misty eyed as you handed her over to your husband. “There is plenty of milk in the fridge for her. Just remember to warm the water in the microwave and let the bottle warm in the water after.”

“Baby, I know. We will be fine, I swear. Go to the studio before you’re late.” He cradled Piper in his left arm as he leaned to kiss you. You bit your lip looking at him holding your baby. The site never failed to swell your heart with love.

“Okay I’m going. Call me if you need anything.” You took tentative steps towards the front door. You could hear Chris talking to the baby as you opened the door and walked out.

“Say bye to Momma, Piper. Bye Momma, we love you.” He had taken her hand and was waving it at you. You smiled as you closed the door knowing she would be perfectly fine with her father. It was just so hard to leave your baby for the first time.

After Chris watched your car leave the driveway, he lifted Piper up to face her. “Okay Miss Piper, what should we do today?” That sweet baby face just looked at him. A little drool dribbled from the side of her mouth. “Well let’s go see what’s on T.V. I don’t know if I remember what the world is like outside this house anymore.” He put her up on his shoulder so she could see.

Chris did not get the chance to really listen to the T.V. long. He had set Piper on her play mat on her stomach for tummy time, as you had said, so she could work on her muscle strength. Piper was not having it. Her entire head was red from screaming. So much so that Chris grew a little concerned and laid on the floor with her. He was face level with her talking to her trying to calm her down. “Come on Pips. You are all right. You can stay like this for a little while. Your mom told me we had to do this. And you know mom is the boss.” The pep talk did not help. Piper continued her crying. The crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks. The poor daddy couldn’t take anymore and picked up the baby trying to sooth her.

“It’s okay, baby girl. I’ve got ya. Just don’t tell mom we didn’t keep you on your tummy for long.” He bounced her and paced back and forth which calmed her a bit. When she was just sniffling, he looked at her little face. “How about a bottle? Huh? That sound good?” He heated the milk and fed her. After a few ounces, Piper seemed content. He put her up on in shoulder again to burp her. The belch he got from the baby made him laugh. “That’s my girl. That was almost as good as your momma’s burps. Momma burps like a man. That is something to keep between you and me though.” Chris laughed as he pulled Piper off his shoulder to look at her. As soon as he moved her, Piper spit up all over him.

“Ahh shit this is my favorite Pats shirt. “ Piper just gurgled at him before she spit up again, covering herself. Chris sighed, walking up the stairs to go change them both. An hour later, both of them were clean and changed. He sent a cute video of him and Piper to you showing how much they missed you and that the baby was still in one piece. You responded with a love and kissy face before going back to your reading.

It wasn’t long before Chris was starving, but Piper had other plans. She did not want to be put down and screamed every time he tried. So now, he was eating left over cold pasta out of the plastic container standing at the counter because she wanted to watch the ceiling fan. He laughed for a moment at how his entire world revolved around someone who enjoyed staring at the fan as a fun pastime. It showed how much his life had changed in the years since he met you, and he loved every second of it. With his lunch finished, he looked down at the girl in his arms, “well princess, what do you want to do now?” His phone started vibrating in his pocket. It took him a second to fish the damn thing out as he maneuvered her back onto his shoulder. It was his mom.

“Hey mom! What’s goin’ on?” His mom called to check on him and her granddaughter while you were gone for the day. Asked how it was going and if Piper was behaving. They talked for a few minutes before Piper let her father know she was being ignored by stretching out as far as her little six-week-old body would let her and proceed to loudly filler her diaper. Chris laughed as he finished his call. “Mom, I gotta go. Piper needs to be cleaned up again.” He tried to get her upstairs quickly but he heard that sound again as Piper grunted with her red little face. A warm wet feeling seeped through his shirt.

“Piper, really, again? Ugh you’re killing me, Smalls.” Another hour passed with him having to bathe her then clean himself up and change his shirt again. By that time, she needed another feeding and diaper changing. Chris was worn out and it was barely 4pm. You would be home in a couple hours and he hadn’t even thought what to do for dinner. Today had been a lot harder for him than he imagined.

Chris brought Piper downstairs and set her on the floor on her mat. This time, though, on her back so she could see her mobile. He laid down beside her talking quietly to her. Telling her all about the things, they were going to do for you when you got home. They would help make dinner and do the dishes and then have a good story before bedtime. It was no time before; both were fast asleep on the floor. You walked in with a pizza in hand calling out to Chris. There wasn’t a return text when you said you were on your way. You figured the baby had kept Chris busy. The sight of those two on the floor made you smile. Of course, you had to get a picture, first, before you did anything else. You knew you were a lucky woman to have the two people you loved the most in this world, peacefully sleeping after a day together. It didn’t get much better than this.


End file.
